For the time Being
by animejunky78
Summary: One shot that came to me at 2am this morning. Why are Sesshoumaru and Kagome having secret meetings together? I think we all know why, but I hope you read anyway. Enjoy and review.


**For the time Being**

It had been about a year since Sesshoumaru and his band had started traveling with Inuyasha's pack. It was hard at first for obvious reasons, not that the daiyoukai was the problem. Shippou and Rin took to traveling together easily, and Sango and Miroku adjusted quickly to the demons that were now apart of the new larger grouping. Kagome being Kagome, did not have any problems with the stoic lord or anyone that he traveled with. As was expected the young miko took instantly to the orphaned girl that Sesshoumaru cared for. Inuyasha on the other hand met with the most resistance, because of his distrust of his brother. He brooded for a full month and was on edge for another two. Not to say that he trusts the noble demon now, but that he is a little less jumpy around him. Kagome found herself interested in the silent youkai and the two became friendly with one another early on. She would sit with him at camp and talk to him about everything and anything that she could think of. It didn't take long for Sesshoumaru to open up to her and start asking questions of his own. After only a few months the two started walking together while continuing their almost constant conversation. The monk and slayer were a bit surprised at how easily the daiyoukai opened up to the ningen miko. The children on the other hand found the unlikely friends suiting. The whole situation had Inuyasha irritable.

It had been a few month now since the pair would meet in secret. They would each slip away from the camp separately, and often times Kagome would claim to go home with Sesshoumaru escorting her to the well but they never made it there. At first it started as a way for the two to continue their talks undisturbed by others, but it grew to something more intimate. Kagome was sitting in the small meadow where they would often rendezvous. She was sitting in the sunlight of mid afternoon, her knees bent with her arms loosely wrapped around her legs, and her fingers threaded together. She was staring up toward the sky thinking about the first time.

_ The pair had met up in this very meadow just a few wekks before. She was waiting for Sesshoumaru like she was now. When he arrived she was sitting in the middle of the grassy clearing her legs bent and tucked into her. Her backpack beside her as usual. The daiyoukai smiled at her when he had touched down a few feet away from her. She smiled back at him in that sweet way that made him burn. He took up a seat next to her and they talked about her time, which was one of the youkai lords favorite topics. Today he was asking about the homes of her time and the living conditions. Kagome started talking about the types of homes, then talked about modern day conveniences, and then automobiles. He then asked her about modern day relationships. Kagome was a bit confused at first, but considered the subject. She then decided that the best place to start would be dating, and the many differences between her time and his. The stoic lord listened very intently as she explained the process of dating and the contrasts between the courting of his time. As she was talking he moved in closer to her and placed his chin in his hand as he leaned his arm against his knee. This put his face very close to hers and she continually gave him side glances. He would only smile when she did. After a while she stopped talking and just looked at him with a questioning look._

_ When she was about to get up and move away, he reached out and smoothed his hand across her cheek. She breathed in slowly as he did this. He eased his thumb across her lip, and she swallowed hard as her body began to burn. He leaned in and kissed her gently. She closed her eyes and slowly moved her hands up to his chest. When she did not resist him he pulled her close to him, by pulling at her waist. This sent the burning up into her chest, and she pushed her hands up into his hair and around his neck. This was all the encouragement that he required, and he pulled her into his lap, and continued the assault on her mouth. Since she had restored his arm to him early on he was able to wrap both of them around her tiny frame. One hand in her hair and the other was supporting her back. Kagome pulled and clawed at his haori, then pushed her hand inside to feel the firm muscles below the thick fabric. He moved his mouth across her jaw bone and down her neck. The young miko was panting heavily while releasing the occasional moan. _

_ The strong youkai eased her back and laid her in the soft grass. She opened her eyes to look at him with glazed orbs. Her passion was intoxicating and pushed his own. He removed his swords and pulled his haori back to expose the firm chest below. Her eyes widened once his magnificent form was exposed to her. He was so masculine under all that silk. He leaned over her and continued his passionate pursuits. His hands slid under her shirt and lifted it over her head, he stopped and looked at the strange garment that was left. Kagome smiled and with an arch of her back and an arm twisted under her back the odd piece was released. He throw it aside before his mouth claimed her breasts one at a time. The woman beneath him moan and cooed with pleasure. When he took up one of her nipples she arched into him and moaned loudly. This had pushed him farther and he was growing impatient for his prize. Sitting up on his knees he reached for the edge of her shorts and pulled quickly. With one swift movement she found herself completely naked before him. _

_ He pushed her legs apart and ran his hand slowly down her thighs. She quivered with anticipation when he started kissing her knee and then down the inside of her thigh. When he had reached her core she was shaking all over. She moaned loudly again as his tongue flicked and played at her most intimate spot. He pressed a finger inside her and she arched again. He was pushing her as far as he could before taking her. This was hard for him, since he had wanted her for some time now. He felt her inner walls tightening and quick as a flash his hakama came off and he push hard inside her. The miko wailed in ecstasy as his length slid inside her. The hard thrust pushed her over the edge and she orgasmed. He slowed momentarily for her to recover before quickening his pace. With her body tingling from her first orgasm she was stimulated easily. His thrusts were strong and erotic, he grew harder as he came closer to his own climax, and she tighten as she was quickly coming to her second. He was so deep inside of her and his length was staggering. He then hooked his arm under her knee and raised her leg as he sat up slightly. The deeper penetration set her over the edge in seconds and she was screaming his name. Her hoarse cries pushed him to his climax. Once both were spent of their passions they laid still in the grass cooling themselves. After cooled Kagome rolled into his chest and weakly throw her arm over the youkai's chest. He wrapped one arm around her back and placed the other hand on her arm and stroked it softly. The two laid together for some time before washing together at the nearby hot spring and returning back to their travel companions._

Kagome smiled at the memory of their first time together. How they have grow since then. It had not been long but each time they learned something new about each other. Often times Kagome wondered why the daiyoukai bothered with the relationship at all since she was ningen, but figured he had his reasons. As for Kagome, she knew the final battle with Naraku was coming soon and she was honestly not sure if she would live or die and couldn't waist a moment of her life. He made her happy and that was what concerned her at this point. At some point she intended to talk to him about all of her feelings on the subject but not now.

Sesshoumaru touched down in the clearing behind her and walked up slowly behind her. Either she was ignoring his arrival or didn't know. He was never sure with her. That was one of her many qualities that drew him to her, but he took the opportunity either way. When he was directly behind her he reached around her waist quickly and lifted her into the air. He smoothly turned her in his arms so he was carrying her. The young woman laughed at his playfulness and wrapped her arms around him.

"What were you thinking about just now?" He asked her as he carried her off to the cave that they now used for these trysts of theirs.

"The first time we were together." She smiled.

"Oh really." He grinned devilishly at her. "Anything else."

"Just that this is a good thing." She winked slyly. "For the time being."


End file.
